Return Loyalties
by CooLibrarian
Summary: When Amun is taken, Benjamin has to seek Demetri for help. Meanwhile, Demetri has a situation of his own.
1. Chapter 1

In the beautiful land of Egypt, the wind blew softly along the Nile Valley, the soft sound of the cranes in their mating season echoed and the smell of the fresh marsh created a perfect scene for Benjamin and Tia, who walked along the river underneath the night blanket of silver stars.

Then, from the depths of the desert, a scream howled through the air. Benjamin and Tia instantly rushed to their temple home in the Valley of the Kings. Returning from their hunting trip in Nigeria, they found the hidden temple in complete disarray. It was as if a violent dust storm had struck their home, with broken pottery and ripped curtains everywhere along with Kebi in a corner shaking.

"What happened?" Tia asked, approaching Kebi in an attempt to comfort her.

"They….t-t-t-took him." Kebi answered, trembling.

"What?" Ben asked, confused. He never paid much attention to Kebi, besides she was often jealous of him when Amun and he practiced his gift together.

"Amun..." Kebi said in a barely audible whisper. "They took him."

"Who did?" Benjamin's voice rose.

"Old enemies. I don't know where they are from, but I was surprised they are still alive. Who knows where they are living now." Her body vibrated with fear as her red eyes filled.

"What happened?" Benjamin asked, trying not to interrogate, but desiring to know.

"It's my fault, they were going to kill me if he didn't agree to go." Kebi began.

"Who were they?" Benjamin questioned, trying to get answers.

"I don't remember," she stammered. "But I know I've seen them before. It's this ancient coven that has this vendetta against us."

"Alright," Benjamin sighed. "How do we find him, if we don't know where these vampires have taken him?"

"I can only think of one person who can, but I am unsure how loyal he is to his creator." Kebi started, staring off into space. "He betrayed Amun, but he is still the only one who can find him."

"I don't remember," she stammered. "But I know I've seen them before. It's this ancient coven that has this vendetta against us."

"Alright," Benjamin sighed. "How do we find him, if we don't know where these vampires have taken him?"

"I can only think of one person who can, but I am unsure how loyal he is to his creator." Kebi started, staring off into space. "He betrayed Amun, but he is still the only one who can find him."

"Who?" Tia asked as Kebi looked at the window.

"I don't know how bounded they have him, but I am sure he won't forget the one who gave him immortality." Kebi said, thinking aloud.

"Who are you talking about?" Benjamin asked.

"Demetri," Kebi answered solemnly.

~X~

"Are you sure he will commit?" Tia asked as her husband packed.

"He is the only way we can figure out where they have taken Amun," Benjamin said, still unsure. "He's a risk, but a risk worth taking. Amun is the only father I have ever known. We have to find him."

"I understand," Tia nodded, helping Benjamin finish packing. She knew Amun was only interested in Benjamin because of his gift, but Amun was still a good coven leader, he kept them safe. "Before you go, I must warn you: Chelsea will try to persuade you."

"I know that, but she can't if you are not there. I will have a reason for returning that her gift can't break. That is why you must stay with Kebi, give her comfort." Benjamin explained, coming up to her. "I can't see a life without you, and they can't make me live there without your presence."

"Just keep telling yourself 'it's in your head, it's in your head'." Tia advised. "It will lower the effect."

"I promise." He said, then gave her a kiss and left Tia standing there, watching him leave.

Volterra, Italy

"The secretary has not come to work for months," Caius snarled towards Aro. "She left knowing the secret; we have to dispose of her."

"Yes, she knows what is coming, and has fled to avoid the fate she created for herself while working here." Aro agreed with him, but he was worried as he turned towards Sulpicia and Anthenodora, who were standing there with Corin between them. She kept the two content despite their eyes had turned black. "Your meal will come soon, I assure you." Aro said, then headed down the corridors. He followed the light sound of female vampires laughing and then knocked on the door of Demetri's quarters.

"Yes, master?" Demetri asked as he came out, shirtless. Aro glanced past him into his room to see two immortal females giggling.

"The secretary, Concetta, has gone missing," He explained as Demetri nodded. "Find her."

"Yes, master." Demetri said, sounding unsure as Heidi came from the side of the hall.

"Where have you been?" Aro asked Heidi, wondering where she kept sneaking off to lately.

"Out," Heidi answered quickly. "Perhaps I should go with him, and use my persuasion to bring Concetta back."

"Wise idea, the wives need their fill." Aro agreed. The two went into Demetri's room, and waited until Aro was out of ear-shot. Then Heidi knocked on the wall, signaling for Renata to enter the room.

"Is it time yet?" Renata asked quickly.

"Yes, Felix is with her. He needs us." Heidi glanced towards Renata. "Will you do your part?"

"I will do my best to keep Aro distracted," Renata promised. "But if he asks where Concetta is, he'll see right through my lie."

"Yes, Felix is with her. He needs us." Heidi glanced towards Renata. "Will you do your part?"

"I will do my best to keep Aro distracted," Renata promised. "But if he asks where Concetta is, he'll see right through my lie."

"That is why you must not bring it up," Demetri insisted, as Renata nodded. "Just act like he is the only one that matters and he won't get suspicious. I have to go." He then turned back towards his lady friends. This night it was Lia, a nomad from South East Asia that adored Demetri, and Gretchen, another nomad who had a body that was just amazing.

"Excuse me, ladies," Demetri gave them that womanizer-smile that wooed any single vampire lady.

"What's going on, Demetri?" Lia asked in a seductive manner.

"I have to go now, but I will be back shortly," he promised them.

"But how will we occupy ourselves while you are gone?" Gretchen asked, twirling her hair. Renata rolled her eyes not saying much of anything.

"Think of how I will treat you when you get back," he smiled towards them as they nodded excitedly.

"Hurry," Heidi ordered, as Demetri left in a flash, leading Heidi out of Volterra far to Montersso al Mare, Italy. Demetri led Heidi to the small fishing village of Liguria in the province of La Spezia. It had a population of less than a thousand, and was only reachable by mule paths. They came to a tiny house hidden far from the village people on the clinque terre, that had a stone garden overlooking the clear blue Ligurian sea. Felix rushed out to greet them.

"Is it out yet?" Heidi asked instantly.

"No, but it's starting to make its way through." Felix said, rushing them in. "Fred has the supplies all prepared. We have to deliver it quickly." Felix led them into the stone bedroom that was small with just an open window, overlooking the sea. A lamp was lit on the small table next to the iron cast bed. It was there, on the freshly laid sheets lay Concetta, on her golden tan face was an expression of deep pain, and her dark hair, the color of midnight was damp with sweat, as she struggled with the labor. The three of them instantly shriveled back at the odor of her blood.

"How in the world you impregnated her will always be beyond me." Demetri said as they went out to the hall and down the stairs to find Fred, the man they hired to protect her. He was in the kitchen getting the supplies ready, but he came out instantly to greet them, and gave Heidi a kiss on the cheek. They first came across Fred in the Seattle crisis, after observing his illusionary repulsion, being well aware of his gift they let him escape. Demetri decided to track him later, when Heidi revealed that it was her former sister, Victoria, was the creator of the army. She talked him into going to find at least one survivor, seeing it as the last trace of venom to her former coven. After Demetri was ordered to find the vampire that could create an illusion of repulsion, Heidi went with him, after the trial of Renesmee. Fred's immediate attraction to Heidi made it possible for her to talk him into joining the Volturi and allowed her to explain about his creator and the connection to her old coven Heidi had with Hilda. When they came back, it was found Felix had conceived a hybrid with the Volturi secretary and Fred's purpose had changed. They lied to Aro, saying they couldn't find him, and Fred's new job was to protect Concetta. Renata also befriended Concetta after becoming aware that Aro wanted Fred to replace her on the guard. When Renata found out, she agreed to keep Fred's whereabouts a secret.

"Alright, well we practiced control for this," Heidi nodded. "Renata is with Aro, keeping him occupied. Fred, do you have the anesthesia ready, so she can sleep?"

"Yes, I am ready to administrate it." Fred answered in broken Italian.

"I will deliver the child, since I can locate where it would be." Demetri said firmly, glancing towards Felix. "As soon as the child arrives Heidi will proceed with cutting the umbilical cord and bathing it."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Felix questioned solemnly.

"Of course, you're my best friend. I wouldn't dare harm anything important to you." Demetri promised as they came to the hall.

"Felix," Concetta cried, as the four vampires came into the room.

Concetta jerked a bit as a strange, unclear ripping sound came from the center of the abdomen, as she started to slump. Concetta held her hands to her mouth as Fred went to get a bucket. Then blood began flowing from her mouth, and in response Fred set up the illusion, the scent of blood was erased, making it a thousand times easier for them to operate. Concetta fell into Felix's arms, as her eyes rolled back in her head. Fred covered her with an air mask to breath in the anaesthesia, causing her to fall asleep in Felix's arms. The sound of the cut came through, it was time. They were going to get the baby out, before it made its way out on its own.

Despite the deep sleep they put Concetta in, she still twitched in agony with the sharp cracks in her body. Her skin became beet red, the devouring scent of human blood began to break through causing Fred to strengthen the illusion. Demetri knew it was only a matter of time. Felix ripped open her shirt, he was going to bite the mother of his child right after the delivery. Fred attached an ECG to check her heart beat, it was rising each beat becoming faster and faster.

Another loud crack came through, as Fred handed Demetri a surgical knife. Fred was smart, but he knew Demetri was smarter. Demetri was unsure how to do this, but Felix was his best friend, and trusted him explicitly, like a brother. He was determined not to disappoint him.

Demetri studied the abdomen and located the baby, where it planned to eat its way out. Demetri slowly pierced the knife into her skin, slowly opening the womb. The knife, however, wasn't sharp enough to break through the vampire amniotic sac. He put the knife down and used his hands to break his way through when he felt strong tiny fingers wrapping around his. Quickly, Demetri open the rest of the womb and pulled out a strong, gorgeous baby boy, with his father's strong build and his mother's perfect beauty staring at him.

"It's a boy," Demetri announced. The room lit up in smiles, as Demetri lifted him out. Heidi quickly came over with a blanket for Demetri to place the baby in. He was a handsome young thing, with big, beautiful, sandy brown eyes, a large round head with a tiny pointed noise along with a full head of dark, black hair, and a tiny line of pink lips. He was no bigger than a loaf of bread, but had tone muscular limbs that fit him well. Demetri pulled him out, the delicate creature grabbing his arms. He never thought something so precious could be in his hands. He was the most perfect being that had ever came to be, he felt the tiny thing come to him seeing light for the first time as he handed him over to Heidi who had a blank quilt ready.

Demetri made wasted no time to quickly seal Concetta's womb up, while Felix monitored the heartbeat. It was going down at an alarming rate. As soon as Demetri finished putting Concetta back together, he gave Felix the signal. Felix was ready to save the mother. He then released the anesthesia, as her heart beat rose, it then sunk down again, going blank. It was clear then. Concetta hadn't survived.

"Felix…" Demetri tried to think of something to say to comfort him, but realized he couldn't say anything to help a lost love.

"It's my fault," Felix said, as he came into a guilty and anguished phase.

"No, it's not, she wanted this child more than anything." Demetri led him into the other room. They walked in, and saw Heidi and Fred standing side by side, the tiny boy in between them, doting over him. Heidi had cleaned the blood off, and they were now just smiling at the new boy who was taking in their attention in his first few minutes of life. They placed the boy in Felix's arms as his face lit up. Amongst the sadness due to his love for the dead woman in the other room, the child was so beautiful he gave Felix a spark of great joy.

"I want you to be the godfather," Felix stated to Demetri.

"What-" Demetri began, but stopped. He did not know there could be such an honor.

"My new son would be dead if it wasn't for you. I trust you more than anyone else, so I want you to be the one to take my place if something happens to me."

"I would be honored," Demetri said.

"You will be the godfather, Heidi will be the godmother." Felix announced promptly as Heidi too gasped in shock.

"I'm the what…?" She stuttered, unsure.

"The godmother," Felix answered, taking the boy into his arms. He paused and just stared at his son, the first time. The child was alert, and obviously recognized Felix's voice. Felix felt his entire life become drawn to the son within the few short seconds of holding him. "He is very lucky to have all of you, what would be a good name for someone so blessed? To whom do we owe this honor?" He looked towards each one in the room, and scanned at Fred with curiosity.

"I never knew Victoria's name until you told me." Fred informed them, looking towards Heidi. "She deserves no honor."

"Hilda," Heidi answered. "She created me, she was killed, and I was forced to join the Volturi."

"Amun," Demetri explained. "I was with him, until I came here."

"Amunda," Felix smiled towards the boy. "I can't forget Renata's involvement. From here on, this child will be Amunda Luca...we will think of a last name eventually. It's a shame for your mother." Felix went silent.

"Demetri, if anything happens to me, promise you will take him away from Italy, far from the Volturi's involvement." Felix asked as they all became silent.

"I promise." Demetri answered, very sure that nothing was going to happened to Felix.


	2. Chapter 2

It was near dawn when Benjamin approached the Italian city. He felt sympathy for the humans, walking around unknowing they were being used for protection of the Volturi. He stood off to the side; staring at the clock tower wondering how he should enter, or what could he say when he entered the city. Benjamin only wanted to find Demetri.

He started approaching the tower, when a voice came from behind him. "May, I ask, why you are here?" Benjamin turned, to see Felix behind him. He recognized him as the tall towering vampire with the large muscular frame, and black cropped hair. "I'm sorry to startle you, may I help you?" Felix asked, as Benjamin realized he wasn't dressed like a Volturi guard. He was carrying what appeared to be a suit case and a small briefcase.

"Yes, I am looking for the vampire, Demetri," Benjamin explained.

"What business do you have with him?" Felix asked, concerned.

"It's just important that I see him," Benjamin answered not wanting to revel too much to the other guards.

"I have to go to the bank, then I will make my way back to the tower," Felix explained. "I will take you there afterwards, it's better for you to enter with an escort, so they know you mean no harm. Come with me first."

"Thank you," Benjamin nodded. He followed Felix towards the bank, and waited outside of it as Felix went in to deal with some business he was taking care of, he was surprised that a member of the vampire leaders would have such human things like bank accounts. But, as Benjamin waited outside he saw the twins walk out arguing over a cheque-book. Felix came back out with a briefcase. "You're not the only one who needs to find Demetri, I have some important matters to discuss with him as well. The leaders will want to meet you, do me a favor and make it brief, I have other places I need to be."

"_What prior engagements could a creator of the Volturi possibly have? _Benjamin thought to himself as Felix led him away. He then slunk away and changed back into his uniform. Felix was a little nicer then Benjamin expected, he didn't have that hawking personality Benjamin thought he would have nor did he appear sadistic like most of the members. They walked into the tower; Benjamin couldn't help but be a bit nervous as Felix led him through corridor after corridor, dark stone hallway after dark stone hallway. He noticed something different about Felix, his emotion was dim, almost nonexistent. He would stop and stare at different hidden parts of the walls, and stare at them as if he was remembering something. He was off thinking of something.

Felix simply couldn't get his mind off of Concetta, his lost love. So little time passed between that pretty face coming into his life and then leaving so abruptly, leaving his immortal heart in pieces. Every part of the tower, reminded him of her. Where they first met, having to help her find the office. Their long walks in and out of the office, her confessing he had the honor of being the only vampire she felt comfortable around. Their first kiss, near the fireplace, and the surprised reaction to how warmth he felt. The city of Volterra alone, remained him of the affair. From the streets were they took their long walks, the cafés where she would listen to poets, to the apartment building a block from the tower were they first made love.

He led this Egyptian vampire to the office. Felix knew he was a talented vampire, not that he cared anymore. The Volturi was now just a group of men that gave him the resources to support his son. He still kept that a secret, knowing Aro would want to study the lad. Amunda wasn't a lab specimen, and Felix feared that Aro would declare hybrids dangerous.

"She's human," His new friend said shocked as they came to the reception.

"You're an observant one aren't you," Felix said ignoring the woman's greetings. Whats-her-name didn't hold a candle to Concetta. This woman wanted immortality, the last one just wanted to pay her way through school. She had so much she wanted to do, and yet she fell in love with Felix. It was in a couple of months after the secret friendship, the girl stated her love to him. She was so innocent at first, he was her first love, he gave her first kiss and was the only one she let feel the warmth of her flesh. The many, many, many immortal women of Felix's past were blurred by this human. Felix said he would change her, and even had a date set. But she wanted something else, something that had her pondering on being a vampire.

"Does she know?" Benjamin asked.

"She certainly doesn't think we sparkle for nothing," Felix answered, shaking his head. "I don't know why humans take these jobs, knowing what's going to happened to them. They all die some way or another." He said frustrated, he didn't want to be a widow so early in his marriage, nor did he want his son to live without his mother. Yet, they had to, Concetta had her whole life ahead of her when she took this job. He planned to change the fate of her predecessors but it ended just the same. The painting she made still hung in the wall. "You see that painting?"

"Yes," Benjamin notice a rather odd panting of the Tuscan countryside, it was the sun rising over fields of lavender. The shapes, shades and lines just formed togather, making it almost look like a photograph.

"That was done by the last secretary; she was student paying her way through the academy. She was a genius with everything she did, she knew eight languages, an intellectual that was more well-read then any philosopher. She could work her way through any math or physics problem." Felix explained, shaking his head. She was always drawing, even on envelopes. Felix caught her doodling, the first time she realized she was more than just another pretty human. He reserved her sketch pad and diary for Amunda. He remembered the first date, how she knew more about the great thinkers and philosophers of the past. Unlike most modern human woman, instead of reading fashion magazines she would read the great classic novels, and knew how to have an intelligent discussion. Instead of keeping up with celebrities, she would keep up with the latest break-through in science. That was the only reason she took this job was to pay her way through school. She knew how to brighten up anything. She's gone now." Felix took a deep breath, he was different from the Felix he seen back during his first encounter with the Volturi in the United States. He was actually mourning this woman.

"What was her major?" Benjamin asked.

"She really didn't have one," Felix answered. She wanted to do so much; she wanted to be a genius that was known for something in every field. She wanted to be an inventor, she wanted to be an artist, she wanted to be a writer, she wanted to be a philosopher. Felix really should have tried to stop Concetta and her feelings for him. After all, she was barely twenty, still living off her mother and father, and had a whole life ahead of her. Yet, out of all the great and powerful vampires of the Volturi. She fell in love with Felix, and the young sweet human was hard to deny. He should have waited, and took the time to strengthen her chances of what she wanted to be most, a mother. Felix told her he was going to change her, and she said she wanted to be a mother, she heard the guards discussing Renesmee, and asked Felix about it. She couldn't imagine anyone else being the father of her children.

Felix led Benjamin to the throne room, where all three men and some of their guards waited for Benjamin. As soon as Benjamin entered, Felix remained behind him. He seemed very welcoming, not like the cold-hearted killer he was rumored to be.

"Ah, a welcome guest from the south," Aro exclaimed. "How is my dear friend Amun doing?" that was when Benjamin noticed Chelsea coming in from the side. Her eyes focused on Benjamin.

"He is doing well," Benjamin answered solidly.

"I see, well, so nice of you to visit, may I invite you to stay?" Aro went straight to the point as Chelsea revealed herself, putting her full focus on Benjamin. That was when Benjamin started to see Aro in a different light. He was someone that Benjamin should follow, someone he should give all devotion too. Chelsea glared as Benjamin started to see Aro as a leader more than Amun. He felt pulled towards Aro, and then Benjamin realized Tia wasn't here with him. Loyalty to Aro, meant Tia being unhappy, a life without Tia was no life at all. Benjamin saw nothing in Aro. He smiled, realizing what Chelsea was trying to do. Despite the pull it wasn't working. Benjamin needed to make them think Chelsea's job was done, to find Demetri. He didn't dare mentioned Tia.

"Yes, master," Benjamin answered as a smile came on Aro's face, Tia's advice had worked. Even without her being there, her wisdom was guiding him. He fooled Aro into thinking he was a guard member.

"Corin, show Benjamin to the guards' quarters, where you will have your own apartment." Aro said happier than ever as a smaller girl with blond curls came up to him. Benjamin felt unbelievably happy. He couldn't explain it, he was just so happy. Yet, Tia wasn't with him, he felt a longing for her a longing that this girl's happiness couldn't replace. He followed Corin, her gift was working. Felix followed behind him, seeing that Benjamin had now become part of the guard. Felix wondered if maybe this vampire was trustworthy, he once defended another hybrid, maybe he could protect his. He wanted to see Demetri, which meant that Demetri could trust him. Any friend of Demetri was a friend of Felix.

Benjamin had successfully made it to the guards' quarters, now he needed to find Demetri. They showed him his room as Benjamin looked at it briefly, and went to explore some more. He noticed Santiago past him, looking at him like he was nuts. Benjamin ignored him and followed him to Demetri. That was when Benjamin saw Renata coming out from her tiny apartment.

"Are you the new one?" She asked as she stood painting her nails.

"Yes, this is Benjamin," Felix explained.

"Pleasure." Renata smiled. "Do you have something to show me?"

"Yes." Felix answered, as his face lit up. They went off alone for a while, as Benjamin went in search of Demetri.

"Demetri's room is the one next to mine," Renata said quickly as she pulled Felix into her room.

Benjamin ignored them and went to the room, that had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign written on it. "He's a little busy; perhaps I should give you his number. He normally asks me to give it to those who seek him, but your case is different considering you're not female." Felix said casually, as he was leaving. Benjamin listened politely and went to knock.

That was when Benjamin heard a shout from the room, he planned to sneak him in to explain in privacy. He then saw a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on his door and heard loud shouts of a female screeching 'take me, Demetri, take me, oh, take me.' the girl then screamed to the top of her lungs, and let out a relaxing laugh. Felix was right, Demetri was busy.

Benjamin should have figured Demetri would have a mate. He was a thousand years old, and it's been a long time since he has been in touch with his creator. So Amun had no way of knowing of the girl's identity. It made Benjamin smile, maybe she would help them.

It was a short minute later, Aro came back.

"Benjamin, welcome to your first day on the Volturi guard. You are going to be one of my prize collection here." Aro smiled slyly as Benjamin nodded.

"I am looking forward to it, Master," Benjamin said playing along.

"Felix," Aro called.

"Yes, Master," Felix said nonchalantly, coming down. It made Benjamin wonder if he was acting, because Felix came down almost carelessly.

"This is my creation, Felix, I will trust him to take you under his wing, he is good with new guard members. After you are trained, I will set up with an office and assign you a place for the guard." Aro smiled gleefully. "When you are done, show him to his room."

"Yes, master, may I bring up an issue with you?" Felix said passing Benjamin. Benjamin was silent, the guards had issues, they actually had complaints with the Volturi arrangements?

"Yes, Felix, what is the problem?" The Volturi guards had problems serving the Volturi? This surprised him, Felix always thought the guards were mindless and served without question. It was almost as weird as Alec and Jane coming out of the bank.

"The last batch Heidi brought in, they contained over eight million, that was split amongst us. I have served a hundred hours this month to you, but I have received lost ten percent in my pay." Felix pointed out.

"You have been asking for nights off Felix, you didn't expect consequences?" Aro raised an eyebrow. Benjamin's jaw was dropping, they got paid, they didn't sit around guarding them without expecting something in returned.

"Yes, but I have been serving you for eight hundred years. I didn't know asking for a little time would be such a problem for you?" Felix asked. They got time off, Volturi guards actually went off and did things for personal interest, they had their own lives.

"If you take on this one, you will receive a bonus," Aro said and left.

"There is pay?" Benjamin asked as Renata came up behind him.

"Yes, Felix, what is the problem?" The Volturi guards had problems serving the Volturi? This surprised him, Felix always thought the guards were mindless and served without question. It was almost as weird as Alec and Jane coming out of the bank.

"The last batch Heidi brought in, they contained over eight million, that was split amongst us. I have served a hundred hours this month to you, but I have received lost ten percent in my pay."

"You have been asking for nights off Felix, you didn't expect consequences?" Aro raised an eyebrow. Benjamin's jaw was dropping, they got paid, they didn't sit around guarding them without expecting something in returned.

"Yes, but I have been serving you for eight hundred years. I didn't know asking for a little time would be such a problem for you?" Felix asked. They got time off, Volturi guards actually went off and did things for personal interest, they had their own lives.

"If you take on this one, you will receive a bonus," Aro said and left.

"There is pay?" Benjamin asked as Renata came up behind him.

"When Heidi comes in with her feeding, they gather the money and do pay roll for the guards. The guards in the grey cloaks, like me, have to record our hours and hand it to Aro. We are given a set amount for each hour, depending on the number of years we have lived here. The gifted ones are paid a bit more." Felix explained as he went down to the elevator to the underground tunnels. "We can do what we want with the money. Some like Renata, who is paid by the hours she spent with Aro and the number of people she repels sends her pay home to her family. Others send them to different covens." Felix said as he led him to the dark tunnels. "This is the city's underground, sometimes vampires try to smuggle in here with plans to destroy us. Other cases are human crooks looking for a hideout. We have to knock them out and set them on the street." Felix led Benjamin around to the city perimeter. He then led Felix up to another secret room under the city.

"Hello, Felix," She said a little too merrily for the Volturi.

"This is Edna, she is the librarian." Felix explained, they read books. "She is also in charge of resources, want anything, you can ask her. All vampires are allowed to use this room." Benjamin looked around noticing several European nomads and even some African nomads reading silently. "But only members of the Volturi are allowed check books out." She nodded. "If I let nomads take them out, they will run away and we'll lose our collection."

"She has to count the books each morning. If there are any titles missing, Demetri tracks them down for her. Her mate is the treasure keeper. He keeps track of the historical artifacts and puts them on display." Felix explained as the woman nodded.

"What is the count for today?" Felix asked.

"All books are here and accounted for, and I only got one threat to burn the entire collection in the mail, so today should be no problem." Edna said. "If you see Jane, I got her copy of '_Emma_' fixed, so it's readable." Jane read Austen, wasn't that for people who were into the happily ever after?

"Why are you serving the Volturi?" Benjamin asked wondering what was behind her pleasant personality.

"This is the safest place," She said solemnly. "Plus, they need my husband and I. They supported our idea of adding education and love for learning among the vampire world." She then left with a pile of books. Benjamin was surprised to see who one of the women who was deeply trapped in studying…it was Heidi. She actually studied subjects and learned new things.

"She's getting another degree." Felix said as she sat something in front of her. She smiled, not saying anything.

"Do you have any books that you use to teach others how to read?" Felix asked before he left.

"Why do you need it?" She asked.

"Just curious." Felix answered. "It seems fine here, no one you kicked out. We're leaving."

"Are we going to see the treasure room?" Benjamin asked when they came out to the hallway passing a man carrying a large marked box.

"Yes," Felix answered as they went to a room connected to the library. It was a large, neatly kept room with several treasures from all around the world. Felix walked around it, making sure there was nothing suspicious and each piece was accounted for when he got a call on his cell phone. Felix spoke in Italian and led Benjamin to a hall with a steal door at the end where two large women who had to be at least three times his size stood in front of it.

"Benjamin, this is Taina and Anastasia, other guard members." Felix explained as Benjamin stared at the two, they were the most muscular females he as ever seen.

"Yes, we are part of the wives private guard. I was in the spa this morning, my favorite place." Anastasia laughed, Benjamin was surprised such a husky woman would indulge herself. "And we found fire crackers near the steam room and an unwelcome visitor." She explained as Felix went to see a vampire in a mask shouting freedom to vampires in Italian. Felix killed him in a second as Taina went to set him on fire.

"When we kill someone, we have to fill it out." Anastasia explained as she went to get a paper and pen. "Since he harmed the wives, it is our job to find the root of the threat. Amritpal and Kalliyan escorted them to a room. It's Corin's day off, wo Titrit is filling in for her. Anthenodora sent La-hua out on errands. Sulipica sent Gerazia with a long list. We are going to spend the afternoon investigating."

"If you find anyone to kill, contact me." Felix informed. "Ready," Felix asked. Benjamin followed. They went towards the top of the tower, ending the underground tour.

"This is the chapel," Felix explained silently. "It's here for several regions, the wives and the Volturi serve the Greek gods and goddess, their bodyguards have different Christian views. Some of the guard, such as Brahma the technician is Hindu, Kieli the florist is a Buddhist. Jane and Alec both have Jewish backgrounds, but didn't start practicing again until recently after until the forties after that one trip. I understand you are Muslim, I am sure we could make adjustments for you." Felix then took him to patrol the garden, they passed the wives a couple of times and an Asian vampire snipping flowers as two other large females watched over them.

Felix was polite but could care less about guard duty or making sure Benjamin didn't get lost, he just wanted to end the night and return to his son. They went through the garden and back to the different offices that was reserved only for gifted vampires. Finally, he went to the guards' hall and showed him his room. His uniform was already waiting for Benjamin, thanks to Cora, the Volturi tailor. Felix then left, leaving Benjamin on his own.

~X~

As soon as Benjamin ditched Felix, he went back to Demetri. He heard him with a different girl, most likely the one he picked up in the parts open to vampires. He didn't want to have to wait. Benjamin conjured a candle in the room and from behind the walls he guided a flame towards the curtains.

The curtains were on fire, in an instant the entire guard came down at the emergency, Benjamin acted just like them as they went to put out the flame. Demetri came out shortly with a short brunet woman with large breast that she covered while putting her dress together.

"Don't worry, your safe now Okasna," Demetri said clutching her as the girl's face became disfigured.

"That's not my name," She said offended.

"Sorry, Osakna," he said again. Her jaw dropped. "That's not my name either."

"Oh, right, she was last night. You're the other Ukrainian."

"I'm not Ukrainian," She shouted at him, stepping away.

"Oh, well, so tell me about yourself," He spoke confidently. "I would like to get to know you more."

The vampire marched off, Demetri shook his head. "She has one fine caboose." It was then, Demetri turned and noticed Benjamin. This was the first time Benjamin had a good look at Amun's other creation. He was rather different from what he expected, Benjamin recognized him physically. But, he expected a more serious personality. He seemed polite, but around woman Demetri let some things go.

"Hey, aren't you the one who could make wind?" Demetri asked him.

"Yes," Benjamin answered. "I just recently arrived in the Volturi."

"Welcome to the Volturi, the women will be all over you," Demetri smiled and added. "Not that they weren't before."

"I'm from Egypt," Benjamin said. "May I speak with you alone?"

"Sure," Demetri answered as they switched to Arabic, a language Demetri knew well.

"I lived in Egypt for a while," Demetri started. "There were some fine African nomadic women." He then whistled to himself and let out a little laugh, not even mentioning Amun.

"Well-" Benjamin was ready to tell him when a knock came on the door. Demetri went and answer it, it was Heidi.

"What's up?" Demetri asked.

"Someone is walking." She said excitedly as Renata came out with envious eyes. "Felix showed me a picture this morning, I want to see it again, when he gets off duty."

"I saw the picture," Renata responded. "He was humming to the tune I played for him."

"Yes, Fred took a picture, he is his father's child. When he came in, he was also moving furniture by himself. He picked up the piano like it was nothing." Heidi said proudly.

"I have a lesson for him this afternoon." Renata sighed. "I have to say, he's a lot cuter than that Cullen girl." They both laughed.

"Maybe Felix and I can arrange a field for him, he liked the soccer ball I got him. Felix and I plan to teach him a few kicks, he texted me about it." Demetri then left, forgetting about Benjamin. Benjamin clutch back nervously, wondering if he will ever get a chance to speak alone with Demetri.

~X~

Demetri was gone, and Benjamin was forced to wait for him. He tried his best to avoid the Volturi leaders. They thought he was loyal, and didn't question him. He went to make rounds with Felix, which was mainly visiting the same places as last night. Felix then returned Benjamin to the same room, and disappeared again. Benjamin wanted to contact Tia, but he knew that would reveal ties, and his trickery. He wondered where Felix would disappear for hours at a time. He waited for him until the next evening, when female laughter came from the entrance.

"Demetri," Aro shouted, figuring that was a sign of Demetri's presence. Benjamin was there in an instant. He went to the entrance, and found Demetri was four or five girls, all different from the night before. Benjamin remained by Aro, pretending to be loyal as Aro went to question the other stolen creation of Amun.

"Yes, master," Demetri said respectably.

"Where is Felix?" Aro asked.

"I don't know," Demetri answered quickly. "I can track him if you wish."

"You are his friend, I expected you would," Aro said upset with him. "I want to see him, I have a mission for him to do. There was a man that almost harmed the wives yesterday, his followers need to be destroyed."

"I will figure it out for you," Demetri answered, then left with his girls leading him to his room.

"Oh, and Felix is guarding something, you wouldn't know what it's about would you?" Aro asked.

"No, my loyalty is to you, Master," Demetri answered. "I will make sure we have no betrayers amongst us. My devotion to you is stronger than any friendship."

"Normally, when Felix is up to something, Demetri has something to do with it," Marcus reminded, Benjamin of coursed listen. "And vice-versa. So, whatever is occupying Felix will occupy Demetri."

"Are you saying, Felix would be more loyal to something other than own creator," Caius sniffed as Aro's face became worried.

"Chelsea." Aro called.

"Yes, master." She came up noticing a steady worry in his voice.

"Strengthen Felix's ties." Aro ordered and left.

"But I can't." Chelsea stuttered. "He's being pulled towards something, I don't know what, but it's so strong, more than even a mate."

"Find out what it is so I can break it." Aro ordered. Chelsea nodded, and went to her quarters.

"Felix is hiding something." Chelsea came up to her mate. "I don't know what it is."

"Calm down," Afton asked her putting his arms around his mate. "If you want, I can follow Felix and see what it is, he won't notice with my gift."

"For me you will." Chelsea then kissed her mate.

~X~

"I can't do that, whatever is keeping Felix away is too strong for me to break, we are going to lose Felix, and then we'll lose Demetri, who else knows is next." Chelsea then cried in Afton's arms. Afton comforted her, and Benjamin went to Demetri's room, this time his girls were in the room chatting with each other on how much they adored Demetri. Felix knocked as he walked past. Demetri left them. He departed to find Benjamin in Renata's room. He peaked in to find a picture of Rentata with a group of vampires, two of them being Charles and Manaka.

"Did you get the bank sorted?" Renata asked Felix.

"Yes, I did, Demetri will be able to have access to my account." Felix explained. "He's my chosen trustee."

"You need to stop being so paranoid." Renata said. "Nothing is going to happen to your son. When I went with you a couple of days ago to give him that animal book he liked, I told Aro I was visiting my family. He bought it, perfectly valid excuse. Luca has created such a warm and loving environment that Aro would never question it."

"They know your loyalty is tied somewhere else, Chelsea even said that it's emotional." Demetri explained.

"That makes me feel better," Felix said sarcastically.

"They sent me to find you." Demetri explained. "I haven't given it away already have I?"

So Demetri had stronger ties with Felix then the Volturi, it was Felix that was keeping him here. Benjamin knew following the mindless guard member wasn't for nothing. Demetri's ties to Felix was clearly stronger than they were to the Volturi. Benjamin listened, anxious to find the secret that kept Demetri here.

"Stay here for tonight, to relieve Aro of his suspicions. One of us can relieve Heidi so she can do her job," Renata suggested as Felix shook his head, against that idea. "You have to show some loyalty, so Aro won't suspect anything. He is already noticing you leaving at night, Felix, I beg of you to stay at least one night to throw Aro off."

"Demetri, will you take care of my secret?" Felix asked putting his hand on Demetri's shoulder.

"Of course," Demetri answered. Renata turned upset and came out of her room with a bag of children's books.

"Read to him, this morning we only made it to the part where the knight was heading into the woods. He likes knights, which is good." They then laughed and shared a known joke with each other. "I have him counting already, let him chose the objects to count. That keeps his interest in math. He said he colored you something, it's a little hard to tell but tell him you like it. He doesn't get the stolen blood donation until after he eats his human supper." Felix informed as Demetri just nodded.

"Got it." Demetri said. "Normally I'm out this time of night, so Aro won't think anything of it."

"Take this with you." Renata handed the bag and left mumbling to herself.

"Oh, and if he's upset that I can't make it, be sure to explain to him." Felix sound heartbroken at that statement.

'_What are you they hiding?' _Benjamin thought. He couldn't help but feel robbed by observing the way Demetri protected Felix, and the way the two stood out for each other. If Aro hadn't stolen Demetri, then it would have been Benjamin that Demetri was helping, and they would have rescued their shared creator by now. Now, Benjamin realized that not only did he have to worry about Demetri's loyalty to the Volturi, but to Felix and whatever secret he was keeping. Demetri was getting ready to leave, Benjamin followed him, using the wind to distract his scent.

"Read to him, this morning we only made it to the part where the knight was heading into the woods. He likes knights, which is good." They then laughed and shared a known joke with each other. "I have him counting already, let him chose the objects to count. That keeps his interest in maths. He said he coloured you something, it's a little hard to tell but tell him you like it. He doesn't get the stolen blood donation until after he eats his human supper." Felix informed as Demetri just nodded.

"Got it." Demetri said. "Normally I'm out this time of night, so Aro won't think anything of it."

"Take this with you." Renata handed the bag and left mumbling to herself.

"Oh, and if he's upset that I can't make it, be sure to explain to him." Felix sound heartbroken at that statement.

'_What are you they hiding?' _Benjamin thought. He couldn't help but feel robbed by observing the way Demetri protected Felix, and the way the two stood out for each other. If Aro hadn't stolen Demetri, then it would have been Benjamin that Demetri was helping, and they would have rescued their shared creator by now. Now, Benjamin realized that not only did he have to worry about Demetri's loyalty to the Volturi, but to Felix and whatever secret he was keeping. Demetri was getting ready to leave, Benjamin followed him, using the wind to distract his scent.

Benjamin kept it windy, to make it slower for Demetri. He followed him out of the city, past Tuscany, through the Italian country side. He then went up the mountains, through the rocky narrow paths, which was impossible for humans to reach. It was there, Benjamin came to a cozy cottage.

It was a graceful, Italian house with a beautiful garden that was well landscaped. As the smell came through, a harsh scent pierced through the air, making Benjamin feel a bit disgusted but Demetri just ignored it. "It's me," He shouted. The man moved aside as a young toddler appeared running excitedly to Demetri. Benjamin instantly recognized the scent as a hybrid, it shocked him a bit wondering who this vampire father might be.

"Uncle Demetri," He shouted excitedly as Demetri went to pick him up happily. "There's my little, Amunlda."

Benjamin watched him from a distance; he was tall child that was rather muscular for his age. He had black hair that was cropped and dark green eyes, with an olive complexion. Benjamin wondered if the child belonged to one of the guard members, certainly not Demetri because he referred to him as 'uncle'. Benjamin walked away to explore around the house, perhaps this child could be the reason behind Demetri's wavering from the Volturi. Benjamin observed the child's room, and found a painting that was obviously by the same artiest in the Volturi's lobby, along with a picture of a woman similar to the one Felix kept in his room, except this woman was alone, the one in Felix's room had the two together. Benjamin put them together, the child belonged to Felix.

He watched him grabbed these heavy plates like feathers and drop them on the floor. He then spread his hand out and arranged them neatly, creating a design form these plates. He then sniffed, and saw Benjamin. The child ran instantly, as Demetri came out with his dinner.

Benjamin went to the side, and saw Heidi there, her presence surprised him due to the fact she was supposed to be fishing for humans. She was making out with the child's protector, causing the stench to die off. They were clearly mates, he could tell that by the gazing passion in their eyes.

Benjamin scaled down to peak into another open window, unnoticed by Demetri. He saw many things such as children's books, and toys for the boy. He watched as Demetri went to play soccer with Felix's son. It was clear Demetri was worried for the child's safety, which Benjamin found odd. Felix was created by Aro, surly Aro wouldn't betray one of his own. It would be a relief for their secret to be in the open. That would not only relieve Felix, but give the Volturi a hybrid to study, which Felix would surely have no problem with, allowing his creator take such an interest in his son?

Benjamin was going to tell the Volturi about this hybrid and make all sides work out for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early in the morning hours when Afton busted through Chelsea's office.

"What is it husband?" Chelsea asked noticing his stunned faced.

"Chelsea, you remember when they sent Demetri to find the vampire who could create the illusion of scent, the one who Aro wanted to add to his collection, he knew the Defense guard saved him for that reason.

"Demetri couldn't find him, so it was assume he was dead." Chelsea answered.

"Demetri lied," Afton said instantly.

"What?" Chelsea questioned.

"He lied, they are using him, to protect a hybrid." Afton said excitedly, knowing how much this pleased his wife.

"Aro wants one of those to study?" Chelsea said as her eyes grew wide.

"Come with me," Afton smiled gleefully as Chelsea grabbed on to his shoulder and he put up his shield. He then led her to the same path he followed the unsuspecting Egyptian to the shore and through the sea cliffs where a small cottage remained still.

They waited until a vampire appeared with thick blond curls, broad shouldered, and muscular standing over six feet tall. "That's him," Afton whispered. Behind him came a boy, a young boy that had to be at least three, but very muscular for his age. He had had black swept hair with chalky white skin and rosy cheeks. Their memories from the Cullen trial came to him in recognizing this boy's species. He was very intelligent for a toddler, walking around with a magnifying glass as the vampire watched him as he explored something on the cobblestone courtyard.

"Wait until the boy is inside?" Chelsea whispered as they watched.

Fred guard over Amunlda as he kept himself amused with the ladybug he found. He was going to let him explore and teach the child how to observe before watering the seed he planted yesterday before they switched Fred gave him his reading lesson. It was rather strange how the child grew up so fast, now Fred understood why his parents hired a tutor before he was born. Fred kept over him as he smelled two scents.

"It flew away," Amundla explained. "Is that what they always do?"

"Most of the time, some insects can fly while others can't." Fred said as he focused on his student. "They are meant to pollinate the flowers which makes them." Fred didn't recognize the scent; he followed the procedure Felix had given him when he brought his wife for Fred to watch. "Amundla, go inside."

Amundla stood up and obeyed. As the child went in and the two scents approached he turned and wondered what was keeping him in here. Why was he watching that child? It wasn't his? He could care less if Amundla succeeded or became educated. The child meant nothing to him.

"Excuse me," Fred heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. He turned to see a female that stood with short hourglass figure and brown flowing hair.

"Yes," Fred called her, she was his leader. He didn't know what made her want to listen to whatever orders she gave, but one thing was clear. She was the one in charge. Behind her stood a much taller male that lurked over her as she approached Fred.

"I am Chelsea, this is Afton." She explained. "Come with us."

"But…" Fred started.

"Who cares about the boy," Chelsea said with a hiss.

"You are right, where do you want me to go?" Fred asked his new masters.

"With us," Chelsea answered as she walked backwards, with her eyes focused on Fred.

"And I will go with you," Fred said following Chelsea's every step, listening to her with the highest respects. She was his mentor, and he should follower her.

~X~

"Felix, you are requested in the throne room." Demetri said interrupting the routine, completely ignoring Benjamin. "Probably just another execution."

"That's no problem," Felix said facing away from Benjamin as they made their way through the corridors.

Benjamin felt like a lost puppy following the two best friends. Benjamin was forced to an endless conversion about the score on the last soccer game they watched in Demetri's office. As they went to the throne room in a way he didn't have to pass the sectary. When they came in the leaders were there, surrounded by vampires. It seemed the entire guard has made a semi-circle with the leaders setting on their thrown.

"What's going on?" Demetri asked.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked suddenly, shocked to see the new member in uniform. It was then Benjamin felt a wave of shock recognizing Aro's new edition, he was the American hired to protect the hybrid son.

"He's one of my guards." Aro answered. "I just added him to my collection." Fred remained silent, standing next to Aro. He was barely even recognizing Felix's presence.

"Right this way," they heard Heidi's voice along with a number of humans gazing at the sights. Heidi then led them into the room and the doors open. She stopped stun to see Fred.

"What's he in here for?" Heidi asked, ignoring the sudden pounces on the humans she led in the room, focusing on her mate.

"I don't know, he is keeping something a secret form the Volturi we need to figure out what it is," Aro said firmly. "After we eat, I would like to see something."

"That will wait until after the fest," Aro said. "After he has his last meal, I'm going to read Fred's hand.." It was then they feasted, as they took down the captured pray. The room filled with tension, was it worry, what did Aro find out. Benjamin took advantage and found some obese woman to fill his thirst. He noticed Felix didn't sink his teeth into any of the humans, until Demetri brought one over and forced him to share into it. The entire time, Felix narrowed his red eyes on the leaders, while Demetri stared at him. Felix kept casual, being sure not to reveal just in case they don't already know. However, if it was found an execution of his son, there was no doubt that Aro will instead find his own.

As soon as the feast was done, the wives guard left with their mistresses, along with the treasury guard which included Edna, Brahma, and Kieli, who went to their own business. Another group of what consisted of four tiny vampires were gathering the bodies under the directions of some Latino vampire. It appeared they were stripping and collecting values. Aro ordered him out, they nodded and left with the human remains.

The leaders remained as Aro placed Fred and Renata in front of Heidi, then gave a signal for Renata to place her shield. The main core guard stayed, including Felix who didn't know he was on trial. Aro wanted to dismiss Demetri but he could tell that the fear developing in Demetri's eyes he couldn't, this trap wasn't going to be easy. He kept the twins there, each knowing their duty and Sanargo ready to battle. He smiled, Chelsea and Afton left proudly of the worked they had done.

"Fred." Aro started. "I believe you have a secret to revel, Jane." Jane's eyes started at Fred getting ready to burn starring like a sword near a love one's throat. Heidi panicked unsure how to keep her mate form experiencing such a fate.

"Felix has a child, a hybrid, he had her with the sectary, that's why she died before she could feed your wives." Heidi shouted franticly, her mouth speaking faster than her own thoughts.

"You," Felix said aiming at her, ready to kill both the betrays as Renata put her shield up. Felix went straight through it, the protectiveness he and for his strong was stronger than her distractions. Fred put up his illusion, a horrible quench went through causing Felix to stagger at it.

"Alec," Aro ordered looking towards Feilx. The younger twin's mist went up, Felix became paralyzed instantly unable to feel anything.

Demetri started towards him, ready to help his friend. Benjamin held on to Demetri's arm tightly not letting through as Sanargo came and decapitated Felix immediately and set his remains on fire. A glaze went in the room, taking Felix to ashes. Benjamin saw Demetri take a couple steps to him, he went and grab Demetri's arm, preventing him from taking a step near it. Demetri stood there stunned, as mind blank as his most trusted companion, a millennium of friendship became ashes.

"I see the stronger one," Aro said ignoring the vampire he created was just killed at his hands. "Chelsea if you please."

Chelsea smiled; once again she has proven herself to be the most valued. She looked at Fred, and secured him tighter than tight to Aro. The only person he would protect more was his mate Heidi. She strengthens her even more just to insure to have the happy couple's loyalty. Heidi served the Volturi, Fred served Aro. She then glanced at Renata, dropping the hold she had on Aro, but didn't obliterate it completely. Renata stood there for a moment and left.

Chelsea then turned to an unexpected break, she was alarmed by it immediacy making herself focus on Demetri and got nothing. Demetri stood there as the flames went out and the ashes were swept away. Demetri tried approaching it, not wanting it to be true. Benjamin held tightly on his arm preventing Demetir from taking a step. Felix was gone.

"Demetri," Aro started before Cheslea could say anything. "I believe there is an orphan hybrid, I will do the right thing and raise him as my own son. That way I can study him, and see if he's safe if you know what I mean." Aro smiled.

There was a long pause.

"If you know what I mean?" Aro repeated. "I won't want to have to find another tracker for me."

"Yes, master," Demetri spoke barely above a whisper. Aro smiled as Demetri slowly walked away.

"I will be setting up arrangements for little Aro," Aro smiled. "A son of my own should be named after a man I man sure he'll be greatly admire for taking him in after his father ran out." 

Demetri turned gave Aro a deadly glare on hearing his plans. Benjamin pulled on his sleeve and looked over to Alec and Jane who were still there. He then nodded, "I'll get right to it master." Then Demetri left after gave one final glance towards the ashes.

Demetri was silent, walking through the halls quickly as possible ignoring everyone who passed him and went straight to his room. He didn't even acknowledge that Benjamin was following him. He huffed slowly as the energy surrounding him began to build. Demetri came to his quarters alone, he was angry, furious, he let out a shiver down his body. He stood still for along moment until he released his new formed hatred.

"Why!" Demetri yelled pushing his dresser to the floor. "He was my best friend!" He said pacing back and forth. He began to hate Aro for being so cruel to take his best friend from him. He wanted to go down there and pop his head off right then. Demetri knew that wouldn't do anything good, it wouldn't bring Felix back to life. He didn't know what to do, he was still shocked as sadness drifted over him. He crouched to the corner of the room and barred his face in his knees. For a long moment as stressed came to his face. Demetri then stood up, getting back to his feet and sensed someone outside the door. Demetri instantly grabbed the first person spying on him.

"What are you doing ease dropping? What the hell do you want with me!" Demetri shouted holding Benjamin by the neck.

"Nothing," Benjamin said.

"Then why did you come here! I know you have a mate, so I don't buy you would be coming here loyal to the Volturi! Who are you?" Demetri pressed harder.

"I am Benjamin, I am of the Egyptian Coven, created by Amun." Benjamin said as Demetri let lose, then pressed his hand hard against his neck. "Who created Amun?"

"Ra," Benjamin answered.

"And why?" Demetri pressed his palm to his throat, with his fingers wrapped around the hand.

"So Amun could avenged the death of his sister and her family that was slaughtered." Benjamin answered. Demetri let Benjamin go. "Does he trust you?"

"Yes," Benjamin said. "But he's very protective."

"I can use you," Demetri said letting him go. "Did Amun send you?" 

"No, this would be the last place on earth he would send me, Kebi did."

"You got to be kidding me," Demetri responded.

"I kid you not," Benjamin answered. "Amun is being held captive."

"I really need you," Demetri said. "You see that door, it connects to Felix's old corridor. Demetri was silent for a long moment, he just stood passing as if he was trying to grab the air from his breath. He grabbed the picture of Felix and Concetta, a pocket watch. He then went down and grabbed Felix's journals.

"I am going to put my things in a suitcase, I want you to make sure these things are safe, they aren't for me." Demetri said as he quickly packed his things, he then came across of picture of him and Felix standing at the top of St. Petersburg Square. He tucked it away in his own things and then left. Benjamin helped Demetri pack, they could move at vampire speed stripping the room.

"You're not leaving so quickly now are you?" They heard a voice behind them.

It was Caius with his created gang of vampires he rounded up in Japan.

"Who are you to stop me?" Demetri yelled hissing at him

"Who are you talk to me like that?" Caius asked. "I am just much as a leader as Aro, I could care less about Felix or with him. We do need to find someone ready to find those that should excited. You both made commitment to us, and if you break your promise you need the consequences. Boys."

Demetri saw three Asian men dressed in black, where black mask surrounding them. It seemed to be at least nine of them surround the room. "Perhaps, your brother would like to meet my own personal creations." Caius said. They came up close, surrounding them. That was when Benjamin took note of the pluming. The wives spa was right above them.

"And Felix was very important to me." Demetri said.

"But not important over all, I have new orders for you."

"Orders one isn't taking," Benjamin said.

"The new one," Caius smiled. "Perhaps this is a good lesson for you to learn what happens to the valued who want to leave the Volturi." The men surrounded him, both of them had four vampires wrapped around his shoulders clutch at the necks. It was then the ground below them moved knocking the men to the ground. Demetri and Benjamin quickly leapt out of the room.

"Go, these men are fast." Demetri said as Benjamin straggled behind him. He followed Benjamin through hall way after hall way, turn after turn. Benjamin was knocking down every lit touched he pasted, they just jumped right over them. They came to a front hall where Marcus stood in the doorway. 

"I'll do something," Benjamin said as he saw the perch behind him.

"No, wait," Demetri blocked him.

"You won't be trying to leave would you?" Marcus asked coldly.

"Can you help us?" Demetri asked.

"Yes, this way," Marcus lead them through the door and into his corridors. "Stay low."

It was then the sound of Caius's doors came through the walls. "He went that way," the guard yelled as they followed Marcus's orders not questioning. Marcus then went and opened the window, the two jumped out and skilled the tower hitting the roofs of midday.

It was then the sun shown, they had to make their way quickly thought he town roof topping insuring no humans saw them as they came to the country side. They made their way through the country side to the cottage Felix once owned where Amunlda stood at the entrance confused.

"There you are," Demetri picked him up instantly.

"Where's father?" Amunlda asked.

"We'll get to that, for now we have to get you out of Europe." He said as he got Aumlda do the bedroom. "This is my friend Benjamin, he's your friend too."

"Hi," Amunlda greeted. "Where's father?"

"We'll have to get things packed," Demetri ignored that questioned. "Now, listen, Benjamin and I are taking you to a place that will be safe. You will be questioned, let Benjamin do all the talking. It will require a lot of sucking up and apologizing on my part. This man may look scary, but if we do things right he will protect you."

"That is for certain," Benjamin said.

"Your name is Amun, and if he asked you were named in his honor."

"Renata said his name was Luca," Amulda corrected.

"What?" Benjamin turned instantly. It was then they sensed another vampire's presence. Out form the halls came Renata with his bags packed.

"He's going with me, Demetri." She said grabbing him. Benjamin text Tia they were on their way as the two made way to face off each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" Amuelda asked. "Where's father, where's Fred?"

"I'll explain later, you're coming with me," Renata explained as she tried to force Benjamin her way.

"Amuelda, why don't you go work on your phonics so I can have a talk with Aunt Renata?" Demetri suggested, kindly. "My friend, Benjamin would love it if you read to him."

"Alright," Amuelda said, content. "Come this way, Father likes me reading Dauntie." Benjamin followed the young hybrid to the kitchen, not taking eyes off of the two former Volturi guard members.

"You know Felix asked me to be in charge of his father," Demetir said angrily.

"A choice I disagreed with," Renata said snottily.

"A choice that wasn't your place to take an opinion," Demetri reminded. "What right do you have in taking him form me! His father put me in charge."  
>"You know that child is better off with me," Renata said snotty.<p>

"How?" Demtri demanded. "I bet you can't even think of one."

"Education," Rentata reminded. "I could teach him music, art, poetry…all you did to spike his interest was sports, and outdoors."

"Hello! Felix was interested in those things! Felix and I had the same personality, that's why he chose me over you!" Demetri hollered.

"I had the same personality of his mother," Renata sighed in a whisper.

"I will make sure Concetta is honored, I have Felix's journal, and I listen to Felix blabber endlessly about her." Demetri ensured. "He will know that she is a good person."

"You were jealous of her," Renata accused. "I never heard you say one nice thing about her during their courtship. I saw you speak to her, you were so rude to her."

"I hated her," Demetri admitted. "Fine, that I will admit, I hated that Felix kept going to poetry readings with her instead of soccer games with me. I hated her, that she had Felix reading and science text books instead of the sports illustrated with me. I hated that Felix preferred her over me, and would express himself more than he ever did around me. I hated her. I hated the spell she put on him. Then when Felix came to me because she was pregnant, and asked me to track down Fred, putting the trust of his family in me. I started to change my mind. When I saw the eyes of hope she had when I found this place, I grew to love her. When my best friend asked for my assistance, I grew to love her just as much. When I was able to feel the child kick, and open her womb, pulling that boy into this world. I was more than glad to see her come into our lives. And when she died, I felt pain for not being in this world and not raising the child she so desperately wanted. The child she was willing to give up her mortality to raise. The child she was willing to die for. That I am sadden by, I will tell Amunulda about his mother, her intelligence, her curiosity, her interests and how like his father gave the ultimate sacrifice. I only hope that he will take that not in guilt but reason to create the world for the better. Please, don't take away my godson."

"Its not about you, its about him," Renata reminded. "I have a coven at home, one that I have kept in contact with, one that I love and still loves me. Luca has cared and protected my family, they will care and protect him. Yes, both his family members died for him. His father died so he wouldn't be part of the Voluturi. We both are well aware that Aro will come after him. We must do what is best to not only be protected but free. Tell, me do you have a back plan, a place that Amunulda won't be handed over, a place that he will grow up being protected but not have to be in the burden of hiding."

"Demetri has one too," Benjamin interrupted. Renata came out shock. "Demetri had a coven before he join the Volturi. He was created by Amun, and when he betrayed Amun it was a huge disappointment. I know that Amun still consideres Demetir a son. He told me himself."

Benjamin was lying, in reality he was unsure of Amun's emotion but Kebi still had connection or else he wouldn't of sent Benjamin to get Demetri. If Demetri assisted in rescuing Amun, the vampire will have no choice but to return the favor with forgiveness.

"Renata, if Luca finds out Aro wants Amulda, will he hand him over?" Demetri asked as Renata. "Remember, when Aro wanted you, didn't he encourage you to join."

Renata stood for a long moment thinking, she then let out a sniff.

"Would you please give me a ride to Malata?" Renata asked.  
>"Yes, of course." Benjamin answered.<p>

"We'll fly there." Demetri promised. Renata then went up and hugged Amualda for a very long time, they grabbed his things and ran off.

"Where are we going?" Benjamin asked. "We are suppose to be going to Egypt."

"We aren't going to Egypt," Demetri said as he grabbed Amunalda.

"Amunalda," Demetri called. "We have to get going."

"What about father?" the boy asked.

"Felix isn't coming with us," Demetir said. "Something...horrible happened today. I can't explain it now, but we have to go soon.  
>"Can I grab my things?" Amulda asked.<p>

"I have some valuables," Renata said.

"No, we have to leave quickly and in order to do that you will have to carry a light load. Sometime later, I will send a friend to get your objects. For now I want you to take this." Demetri handed the picture of Concetta and Felix to the child. "Take it, and make sure you will always have it with you."

The child folded the picture and put it safe in a pouch which he tied around his chest.

"Good boy, come on lets go." Demetri picked up the child and the three vampires started running. They raced through the hills and trampled through the fields, jumped over the cities until they came to Pisa-San Giusto that was fenced by gates where a base for the Italian air forced waited them.

"What is this place?" Benjamin asked frustrated.

"It's where the Italians keep their air plans, Dad took me here once."

"We are supposed to be going to Egypt." Benjamin said frustrated.

"None of your coven is there currently, why would we be there now?" Demetri asked. "The Volturi have their goons set up all through Italy, the best way of getting out of here without one of them mindless lower ranks we hired is to fly out."

"Now come on." Renata said as they brook through the fence and the four raced across the black pavement. Renata then found a small plan which she was able to break into, Demetri handed her Amunalda, he then crawled in followed by Benjamin.

"Do you know how to drive these?" Benjamin asked.

"OF coruse I do," Demetri responded. "Sit in the back with little Amun and let Renata be my co-pilote she knows how to fly these things."

"I don't," Renata whispered.

"Neither do I." Demetri explained. "Said it to get Element boy to shut up."

"I heard that," Benjamin called.

"Then make yourself youthful and get some wind so we can take off." Demetri suggested as Benjamin sighed and stared at the window, the wind started to blow. Demetri started to press buttons until he was able to find the right one to start. He then pressed on the gas and with in seconds a took off happened.

~X~

It was morning when they landed. They came out to a house in the mounts of the plains. "Follow me." Renata said. They went out and they followed her into an old temple where Renata knocked on the door. A human answered, causing Demetri and Benjamin to hid instantly. They watched from a distance as another male came out, hugged Renata and lead her back in.

"Do think Amun will be that welcoming when I come back?" Demetri asked.

"Amun's been missing," Benjamin explained as they went to the beach.

"Stop, wait," Renata called coming down with a male her night with black hair and large bawny body. "This is my uncle, Luca, he changed me."

"I wanted to thank you for brining Renata back safely."

"Your welcome." Demetri said.

"Do you three have a place to go?"

"Yes," Demetri said.

"Is the child Renata told me about, Felix's young son."

"Yes," Renata said.

"May he be blessed,"

"Let me say goodbye," Renata asked. "She then bent down. "You be a good boy now, Demetir is going to take you far away. To a magical land called Egypt, while you are there respect your elders and remember you are welcome here. Don't forget, you are the son of Felix, a brave night, and Concetta, a gental artest." She hugged him, hugged him for the longest time and let go. Demetri and Felix led him away.

"What was that about?" Amulda asked.

"Your father," Demetri started. "Yesterday, your father was killed."

Amunalda was silent for the longest time, just stared at Demetri and spoke up again. "What does killed mean?"

"It means that his life was purposely taken from him," Demetri explained solemnly.

"Like my mother?"

"Yes," Demetri explained. "She died, your father was killed which is the same as death but in a different manner."

"So I won't see him?" Amunalda asked sadly. "Like I won't see my mother."

"No," Demetri answered. "You won't, but he made me promise to take care of you. So that is what I am going to do, so even those he is gone, I am still here."

"Can I have a minute alone." Amunlda asked.

"Of course you can," Demetri said. "You can cry if you like."

"No," Amunilda said. "My father always told me to be strong, and brave."

"Very true," Demetri said. "He's still with us, through you."

Amunlda didn't look at Demetri he just turned away and stared at the sky. Demetri went off to the side, letting the child be content. He didn't know if he was sad, shocked, scared or angry. He just stared at a cloud as if he was wondering.

"What am I going to do?" Demetri asked Benjamin as he came behind him. "He didn't take it well, showed no emotion in it. I can't be Felix."

"Your right, you can't be his father," Benjamin said setting down beside his older brother that he now had back.

"Thanks for the comfort."

"You can be his godfather."

"That role is something I struggle at."

"I think you are doing well, you are taking the child, raising him as your own. As if you are his father but still giving respect to the child's real parents and honoring them. That is what makes a godfather."

"Ah, Felix could do better than me."

:Felix gave the ultimate to keep Aro from finding out."

"What am I to tell him? When he asked why Aro wanted Felix killed? Am I to say its because Aro wanted to raise him?"

"Or you could say that Felix refuse to hand him over, died so he may have the freedom that Felix never experienced in his vampire life."

"You're alright, kid." Demetri commented. "I am angry with Heidi, part of his name is in honor of her creator. She doesn't deserve to be his godmother. "

"What are you going to do"

"Change his name, I got a question why did you come and get me?"

Demetri didn't say anything, just whistled causing the hybrid to take his gaze off the sea and come to his father. "We are going away, and try to live with him and order to do that we have to please him. That is why I am changing your name?"

"Who will I be now?"

"Henceforth, you will be called Amun Luca Felixson."


End file.
